cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Castellan
"The Treaty of Castellan" is a Treaty of Amity between the North Atlantic Defence Coalition and Valhalla. The North Atlantic Defense Coalition and Valhalla hereby commit to uphold the following principles of non-aggression, mutual respect, and protection outlined in this Treaty of Amity. Preamble This treaty is signed in good faith, and is based upon the noble ideals of friendship and cooperation common to all of us. It is signed not only in the pursuit of peace, which many times becomes stagnant, but in the hopes that both signatory alliances will work together to actively pursue a better future and to ensure that cooperation will take the place of violence and rash aggression. Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that both organizations and their members will remain sovereign. Non-Aggression No member nation of either alliance will declare war on any member nation of the other, provide aid—be it military, money, technology, or knowledge—to enemies of the other, or commit acts of espionage against the other. Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own members. Healthy debate, discussion, and constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration when addressing any grievances, namely by making full use of proper diplomatic channels. Any information gathered by one of the signatories with potential impact on the security of the other shall be promptly and privately forwarded to them. Mutual Intelligence The signatory alliances will refrain from any intelligence gathering or active intelligence operation, including but not limited to obtaining information from private forums, IRC channels, or through the use of former or current members of the other. Each signatory alliance will provide to the other any offers of said intelligence or active operations made by any third party. Violations of this provision will be dealt with via the diplomatic process, and upon agreement of the two Parties, a monetary fine may be paid. Assistance Concerning hostile foreign alliances, neither signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one signatory, the other is highly encouraged to participate, and is required to hold a vote in their council (or whatever decision-making body they feature) on the issue. If no request is made by a signatory which is in need of aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other signatory come to their defense. Concerning hostile independent nations, however, providing military and/or financial assistance to one signatory which is engaged in warfare against a rogue nation is required by the other signatory if it is requested. Withdrawal The present treaty is concluded in perpetuity, with the provison that both signatory alliances will become unbound from the terms of this treaty fifteen (15) days after notice of its termination for cause is given in the form of a public pronouncement from a duly elected or appointed leader of the withdrawing signatory alliance, to be posted on the main RP board of the Cybernations Forums and the respective forums of the signatory alliances. A minimum of twenty-four (24) hours notice must be provided in private to the leadership of the signatory alliances prior to the public announcement of the termination of this agreement. Violations of this agreement are grounds for dissolution of this agreement without prior notice. Signed for the NADC, EmperorCharlesVI Secretary General Caberfeidh Foreign Affairs Minister Signed for Valhalla, noWedge, Regent Vaylen, Vice Regent Uhtred, Emissary anchova, Marshal broadbeans, Chancellor chefjoe, Security Consul The Pact was effective upon signing, on 1 July 2007. Category:Treaties